Kalard
Kalard (カラード, Karādo) was the father of Éclair in Fairy One Piece Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix. ".''" :—Kalard. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Randy Pearlman (English), Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Kalard is an elderly man, his face wrinkled and thin with age. He has gray hair and is bald on top of his head. He wears oval-rimmed glasses. Kalard wears dark robes under a pale cloak. He also wears gold bangles, similar to those worn by his daughter, on his right arm. * Hair Color: Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Seen * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Kalard was a kind man who loved his daughter, though he understood the responsibilities that they both had to bear. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Techniques * Dispel (ディスペル, Disuperu): Kalard worked on this form of Magic for most of his later life, his research culminating in the creation of the arrow which was eventually used to destroy the Phoenix Stone. * Barriers: Kalard was also able to erect barriers similar to Jutsu Shiki to ward off monsters in the Boundary Forest. The barrier he placed around his house lasted for 400 years, though it wasn't in a good state after several centuries. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Kalard lived around 400 years ago with his wife and his daughter, Éclair. However, Éclair was called upon by the Fire Village to act as their priestess while Kalard worked on the Dispelling Magic required to dispel the Magic on the Phoenix Stone. After the Fire Village was attacked, Kalard was relieved to learn from some of the survivors that Éclair had also survived. Kalard eventually managed completed the Magic needed to dispel the Phoenix Stone, however, he fell ill and soon died. Before his death, he gave the Sacred Arrow, a weapon containing the Dispelling Magic, to the Magic Council and left a message for his daughter in a crystal ball in his house in the Boundary Forest, protected by a strong barrier to ward off monsters surrounding his home. Synopsis Centuries after Kalard's death, Éclair, accompanied by Momon, the Straw Hats and Team Natsu, finds his house in the Boundary Forest. Going through an underground passageway into his study, Éclair triggers Kalard's message, recorded in the crystal ball. Kalard begins by addressing Éclair, saying that if she is watching, then the moment he hoped for has come. Kalard says that he had searched far and spoke to survivors of the Fire Village, adding that he is glad that Éclair survived, but laments over her fate as he coughs. He then says that the time he spent with Éclair was the most enjoyable time of his life, but the Fire Village needed her as their priestess and he had the responsibility of dispelling the Magic on the Phoenix Stone. After saying he was sure she became a fine priestess, Kalard states that he completed the Dispelling Magic but will probably not be able to use it, having fallen ill and doubts he will be alive when she brings the stone, apologizing to her. Kalard says that he wishes that Éclair finds great friends, calling her his beloved daughter. As Éclair reaches out to his image, the message ends and the crystal ball shatters to pieces. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon See also External links *Kalard Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Supportives Category:Mages Category:Deceased